Héritage
by ma00333
Summary: Certains héritages, on s'en passerait. Rose aime Scorpius. Scorpius le sait. Scorpius aime Rose. Mais Rose ne le sait pas. Et Scorpius aussi ne le sait pas. Hermione aimait Drago. Drago aimait Hermione. Mais c'était trop tard. Hermione et Drago savent que Rose et Scorpius s'aiment. Ils vont tout faire pour leur éviter de faire les mêmes bêtises qu'eux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


Tels parents, tels enfants

Elle l'aime. Cela fait des années qu'elle l'aime et elle ne dit rien. Il le sait. Mais ils ne disent rien.

Leurs parents se sont aimés aussi, mais ils n'ont jamais pu être ensemble. Quand ils se le sont avoué, il était déjà trop tard. Hermione et Drago avaient camouflé leurs sentiments derrière une carapace, une armure invisible. L'un aimait l'autre, et l'autre l'aimait aussi, mais aucuns ne savaient que l'autre l'aimait. Durant toute leur vie, ils s'étaient blessés et avaient agi de manière à tromper les apparences. Se battre, se disputer, s'insulter, se haïr, ils savaient si bien le faire. Ils en étaient même arrivés à vraiment se détester mutuellement. Mais dans le fond, ils s'aimaient vraiment.

Ce n'est que tard, trop tard, lors d'une seule et unique nuit, avec un lit et deux verres de véritasérum qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour et l'avaient vécu. Même si cela n'avait pas été suffisant, c'était tout ce à quoi ils avaient droit.

Mais Rose et Scorpius sont différents. Ils ne sont pas comme leurs parents. Rose avait tout de suite compris ses sentiments pour Scorpius et était devenue son amie.

Scorpius aussi avait compris les sentiments de Rose à son égard. Et il n'avait pas voulu gâcher leur si belle amitié à cause de ça.

Il avait vu son père souffrir, et était blindé. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir son cœur. Mais il avait pris le risque d'être son ami. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il l'embrasse. Mais il se refusait toujours à le faire. Il ne pouvait pas céder, et espérer de tout son cœur que Rose ne briserait pas tout. Parce que ça ferait aussi mal, et qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre son amitié, ou même de juste de la perdre.

Ce qui était bête au fond, c'était que leurs parents ne voulaient pas qu'ils se voient. Il y avait la raison des uns : la haine mutuelle pour la famille de l'autre. Et la raison que seuls eux connaissaient : l'amour mutuel de leur parent.

Rose avait découvert le lourd secret de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait 8 ans. Très précoce pour son âge, elle avait d'abord suivi une série de pistes, pour enfin découvrir les sentiments de sa mère.

De son côté, Scorpius avait plus été aidé par le hasard vers ses 10 ans. En effet, après une dispute entre ses parents, il avait surpris son père ivre, en train de parler d'une mystérieuse femme dont il était amoureux. Quand il avait vu Hermione sur le quai de la gare, et surtout le regard de son père, il avait tout de suite compris.

C'est ce qui avait poussé les deux enfants à l'âge de 12 ans à enfermer leurs parents respectifs dans cette salle sur demande, après avoir, difficilement, mais avec succès préparé du véritasérum.

Rose savait que Scorpius n'était pas amoureux d'elle. A 17 ans, elle voyait suffisamment de filles passer dans la chambre de son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. En bonne amie, elle n'en parlait jamais. Mais ça lui faisait mal.

Scorpius, quant à lui, essayait de se cacher la vérité. Il était fou de Rose depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais il refusait d'accepter ses sentiments. Il préférait l'oublier avec d'autres filles, plutôt que de lui ouvrir son coeur plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait et de souffrir. Il était vraiment persuadé que s'il acceptait les avances de Rose, il aurait mal, et qu'elle aurait autant mal. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas, c'est que Rose souffrait déjà. Rose ne savait pas qu'en vrai, Scorpius l'aimait, et à vrai dire, Scorpius non plus ne savait pas vraiment qu'il aimait Rose.

C'est sans compter sur Hermione et Drago. Tous les deux savaient très bien ce qu'il se passait entre leurs enfants, mais faisaient comme s'ils ne voyaient rien. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser faire la même bêtise qu'eux. Les parents ne doivent-ils pas rendre leurs enfants heureux ? Cela faisait près de 6 ans que leurs enfants vivaient cela sans s'en apercevoir, et Hermione et Drago savaient qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, comme ce le fut pour eux.

Un soir, Hermione envoya des bonbons magiques à sa fille et Drago fit de même avec son fils. Tous deux mangèrent ensemble les friandises, sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. Comme plusieurs années auparavant, il était question de véritasérum. Et d'un peu de potion de chance. Mais les enfants n'y virent que du feu.

Rose aime voir les étoiles. Quand elle est déprimée, elle monte jusque dans la tour d'astronomie et les observe. Quant à Scorpius, il aime rejoindre Rose en haut de la tour et la regarder à la dérober pendant qu'elle est absorbée par sa contemplation des astres. Ce soir, ils s'y retrouvent. Les potions agissantes, Rose se met à frissonner de froid, et Scorpius la prend dans ses bras :  
\- Tu as froid ma Rosie ?  
\- Un peu. Merci.  
Ils tournent alors leurs visages l'un vers l'autre.  
\- Pourquoi tu couches avec toutes ces filles ?  
\- Parce qu'il y en a une que j'aime plus que tout, mais j'ai peur de souffrir si je suis avec elle.  
\- Comment tu sais qu'elle voudra bien être avec toi ?  
\- Parce que je sais qu'elle m'aime. Et toi, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que t'étais amoureuse de moi ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas détruire notre amitié. Pardon.  
Rose se relève les larmes aux yeux et s'apprête à partir, mais Scorpius la retient par la manche :  
\- Non, reste.  
Elle se rallonge à ses côtés. Il caresse sa joue :  
\- Demande-moi qui c'est cette fille.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas savoir.  
\- Demande-le-moi Rose !  
\- D'accord ! C'est qui cette fille chanceuse dont tu es amoureux ?  
\- C'est toi.  
Rose écarquille les yeux d'étonnement, mais les referme aussitôt, car Scorpius vient de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quand le baiser est terminé, Scorpius serre fort contre lui Rose. Il ne veut plus la quitter, et elle non plus ne veut plus quitter ses bras.  
\- Je t'aime Rosie.  
\- Moi aussi Scorpius. Mais pourquoi ...  
\- Chut. Soyons ensemble et c'est tout. Rien d'autre.  
\- D'accord. Rien d'autre.  
\- Finalement, on est un peu comme nos parents.  
\- Je pense qu'on leur ressemble bien plus que ça. Après tout, tels parents, tels enfants ...


End file.
